


Imagine Being Chuck’s Wife and Being The Mother Of All Angels

by Kaz-2y5-Images (IcyCatGirl)



Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mother, F/M, Mother of Angels!Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr, goddess!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCatGirl/pseuds/Kaz-2y5-Images





	Imagine Being Chuck’s Wife and Being The Mother Of All Angels

[Original Fic](https://kaz-2y5-images.tumblr.com/post/178122092696/thats-wonderful-dear-but-i-think-we-have-more)

* * *

_“That’s wonderful dear, but I think we have more important things to worry about... like our children try to kill each other!”_


End file.
